


The Recital Marathon

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Four pet sewer alligators snarled and tensed at the same time.





	The Recital Marathon

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

Four pet sewer alligators snarled and tensed at the same time. They were in a chamber for many hours. They remained near the Sewer King as he performed the piano and various songs. Eyes settled on the piano. Plans to wreck it. The happy Sewer King caused them to hesitate.

 

THE END


End file.
